kagome's cousin and sesshomaru's mate?
by JulieNightshade
Summary: After the final battle with naraku everyone is living happily kagome mated inuyasha has two kids . Kagome has a cousin from the states and sesshomaru falls in love with her am bad at summaries I don't own inuyasha or any of the songs in this story . Enjoy inuyasha and kagome pairing Sesshomaru and my character
1. Chapter 1

Kagome and inuyasha was walkin to the bones eater's well their two children in their arms. Kagome couldn't believe 3 years have passed since the defeat of naraku. A lot has happened since than with kikyo finally where she's belonged her and inuyasha finally got together. Mrikou and Sango had a beautiful wedding at her demon slayer village with kohaku to witness and sesshomaru well he's been around finally free to do what he liked tend to his lands and such. Today was her twins Brithday her son Toga and her daughter Luna. They were turning four and every year on their Brithday we will go through the well (happy that it still let her through with her kids and inuyasha ) the day before we celebrate with Sango and miroku who were expecting. Toga had his father looks but had kagome's black hair with cute puppy ears to match Luna however has her father's sliver hair both her kids have golden eyes. Kagome can remember when she found out she was pregnant. Inuyasha was embarrassed when she explained the pregnancy test he all but turned red and fell over when she found out it was positive inuyasha was overjoyed they couldn't wait to tell the others. When they were born kagome knew what she wanted to name her daughter she had a cousin on her dad's side which was Hispanic her father was from the states kagome's mother met him when she studied there and the two fell in love right away got married and had her and her brother souta sadly her dad passed away from a car crash before souta was even born. Her father's sister Madelin with her only daugther Julie came to support her mother. Kagome loved her cousin and her cousin did as well they acted more like sister than anything . She named her daugther Luna cause Julie loved the moon she helped kagome learn Spanish and she spoke it well now. Kagome had stopped talking to her cousin cause she had everything going on with narkau she didn't even tell her cousin she can time travel or that she had kids she felt bad. When her and inuyasha jumped down the well she had made up her mind she will tell her cousin the truth and why she hasn't called in so long.

Inuyasha helped kagome outta the well his daugther on his back Luna was a big time daddies girl and Toga was a mama's boy inuyasha smiled he couldn't be more happier his mate was the most beautiful woman he thanked the kamis every day for blessing him with such happiness he's daugther got down fron his back.

" Luna please tell your Nana we're here please and be careful too." Inuyasha said to his daugther which who gave him a big smile "yes daddy" Luna ran inside excited to see her grandmother. Toga being protective of his twin shook his head " I'll make sure she doesn't screep her knee again dad" inuyasha messed with his son's head which he told him it was embarrassin when he did that. Kagome laughed and turned eto inuyasha " he's so much like you mate." Inuyasha always got turned on when she called him that and brought her to his chest and whisper in her ear "Kagome if you wish to fuck you could've just asked though we are at your mother's house and I wouldn't want to be disrespectful " kagome shivered when he said that and broke his hold on her. " let's see how mom's doing " she walked fast out of the shrine before things got down and dirty . Her mother was hugging her grandbabies and when she saw kagome and inuyasha came in she smiled and told the twins to go to the living room for a minute. Kagome hugged her mother and inuyasha hugged her. " mama higurashi hope you faired well hows souta? " Mrs. Higurashi smiled at inuyasha " he's doing well thanks for asking love, kagome I have some news please take a sit." Kagome and inuyasha sat down her mother across from them kagome looked closer at her mother she can tell she has been crying her eyes were puffy kagome frowned. "Kagome your Tia Madelin has passed your cousin was tossed out in the streets and her grandparents didn't want her seeing as she is a bastader daugther she will be staying with us she will be here soon souta is picking her up from the airport." Kagome was pissed and shocked her cousin mom passed away and her family didn't want anything to do with her cause her mother had a child with a married man when she wasn't married. Kagome was disgusted how can they do that her? !? Inuyasha has heard about kagome's cousion and also was disgusted he knew if he met Julie he'll love her as a sister now he will get a chance. Kagome took her mom's hand " mama she will be loved here we love her and she will be happy here." Mrs. Higurashi smiled and sighed " kagome there is more madelin and I have kept I'm touch for the longest and wrote letters Julie isn't human she is what her mother called a bender she can us the elements to her will and part witch. She got this from her father's side and part of her mother's. She's also immortal like you sweetie. " Kagome again was left speechless how come Julie has told her any of this they were super close. All three adults turned to the door which became unlocked and Luna and Toga all but screamed "UNCLE SOUTA! !" With a 5'1 girl with black hair Brown eyes and punk rocker outfit behind him. She looked confused and her eyes landed on kagome which she wrapped in a tight hug and asked "hey cuz your man has ears their cute and you had kids? !"


	2. Chapter 2

Kagome hugged her cousin with all her might and when she let go her kids went up to her. Luna was always the more curious than her brother " pretty lady how do you know my mama?" Luna asked cutely with her head turned to the side . Julie smiled at her and ruffled her hair which made her daugther laugh " well Luna am your mother's cousin my names Juliette sayez you can call me Julie if you wish only family can." Luna look back her mom. Kagome knew that look with a sigh she looked at her cousin " why don't we all sit down and introduce ourselves and all that " kagome hugged souta "nice to see you sis" with everyone sated Mrs. Higurashi asked " how was your flight Julie ?" Julie smiled "it was good Tia Higurashi thank you for taking me I know it wasn't easy," Mrs. Higurashi dismissed her with her hand "nonsense we love you dear and I know your uncle Danny will want us to." Julie smiled and inuyasha couldn't keep his mouth shut anymore "oui we heard your a bender what's that about? " Toga being curious as well but knew better to ask kept quite. Kagome saw Julies eyes change from brown to blue but it went away so fast she thought she imagined it. Julie took a deep breath " am guessing your married to kagome and from what I can tell your a demon well half a demon. To answer your question I am a witch and bender I can use the earth elements and use them to my will I can also use my magic . I get them from my mom's and dad's side." Inuyasha glared at Julie how did she know she was a demon " Julie how did you know inuyasha was a demon kagome asked. Julie looked at her cousin with a look " well for one cuz his ears are and two no one has hair like his and if they do its cause they dyed it and my moms old text books taught me about demon's . " kagome couldn't agrue with that she did forget that she said her man has ears. Kahome looked at Julie with sadness in her eyes " am sorry for what your family to you juju it was very assholey of them- mommy language! " Toga and Luan both said which caused everyone to laugh Julie shrugged and chuckled once more " it hurts I'll admit but I accept it and as long as I have you guys I'll be fine ." Julie than looked at Toga . " now if I may know your name handsome guy " Toga blushed and answered " my name is toga" Julie smiled " nice to meet you Toga and as you Luna I was told by souta it's your Brithday how old are you guys turning? " both said four. Kagome smiled she knew her cousin knew all about her souta filled her in inuyasha liked Julie she was like kagome but looked so different with her light brown skin almond eyes and black hair. She did dress different she had black pants with a chain going through what looked like pockets and a black shirt that read _bite me . When_ she looked at me and kagome and asked if she can give them a presant which we told her she shouldn't ask that she was family and she took everyone outside.

Julie looked at Toga " Toga What is your favorite element and why?" Toga looked confused he thought it weird question bit answered " wind cause it reminds me of dad's sword and how it can wipe out thousands." Julie shook her head as if taking what he said very seriously and when she took out a jar from her shoulder bag she told Toga " what I give you Toga is a gift of wind,." Julie opened the lid of the jar and spun her finger in circles and quickly put the lid back on. She hand it to Toga who raised an eyebrow to her " look at it "Toga gasped in the jar was a small tornado it blew wildly but it never shook his hands . He looked up at his mom's cousin she bent down and looked in his eyes and smiled "now Toga it's more than that but I want you to promise me not to open the jar unless your in danger and help can't be reached right away." Toga nodded his head kagome smiled "what do you say Toga, " Toga blushed "thank you umm." He wasn't sure what to call her Julie smiled and answered " you can call me Tia Julie if you like." Toga smiled and nodded his head Luna pushed her twin aside "my turn Tia Julie! " Julie laughed "What is your favorite element and why and what is your favorite flower? " Luna pouted and she thought hard. " I like fire cause it keeps us warm when your cold and makes ,me feel safe from the dark and my favorites flower is a rose." Julie smiled warmly and picked a rose from her Tia Higurashi garden "sorry tia" Mrs. Higurashi smiled her way of saying it's okay. Julie smiled and cut the thorns off and covered the petals with her hands and chanted a few words her hands busted in flames and died down just as fast when she was done the rose was bright as a handed it to Luna. " Luna what I give you is a gift of fire. It will protect you as well same rules apply as your brother. It also works like your own personal nightlight hold it closer and it will light up you won't have to be scared anymore of the dark." Luna smiled big and wrapped her tia in a hug.

With all the Brithday celebration the kids finally went to bed kagome walked with her cousin with inuyasha at her side " thank you Julie for those gifts that's really cool what you can do. " inuyasha had another question " those won't hurt my pups will it? " Julie glared at her cousins husband " inuyasha I wouldn't hurt them and it won't hurt them ." Inuyasha just held up his hands " can we just get to the story of how your mom died and how much you know cause am curious and a, sure gome is too." Julie sighed " yes I believe it is time."


	3. Chapter 3

As we sat in kagome's room inuyasha and souta and my cousin kagome were waiting for me to start. I sighed

"Well it starts on my 15 Brithday it was the same as any other day only when I got to school things started to go different. My magic was going haywire and ran home. Mom explained what I really was and had hoped I never got my powers my dad all that I know of him was a bender he could bend water fire earth wind and sprit. My mom was a witch. With having powers from both sides my family only hated me more my tios my tias my grandparents. It only added to the fire they never liked cause I was a bastader child of a man who couldn't even stay with my mom. He left with an old hag who was bitter and sour,. I learned to use my bending abilities on my own I didn't have anyone to teach me and mom couldn't she didn't know how. Than mom got sick I spent my high school years tending to her I learned that she cancer and she couldn't cure herself cause she wanted a life span of a mortal thinking I'll be normal. She was upset she didn't do the immortal spell and she died before she can. My family of course blamed me for her passing and didn't want to help take me and that's when tia higurashi called saying she will love for me to live with you guys saying my mom and her kept in contact and filled her in on everything and that's that."

Kagome hugged me tightly "am sorry for what you had to go through " I smiled at her and hugged her back explained that I know about demon's from text books and other than that I didn't know much. I looked at kagome " oh cuz there was so much I wanted to tell but than you stopped calling for years and I thought you didn't want me to contact you anymore. But from what I've been told you had your own advatures I want to know everything mines just depressing. " kagome smiled at me and said it was a long story but they stayed up til five in the morning sharing stories of their adventures and the love they found on the way.

The next morning I walked down the stairs yawning when two lil blurs of black and white knocked me over .

"Ohff "" Good morning Tia Julie! " I laughed at the two cute kids and held them "good morning cuties! Hope you guys slept well". They nodded their head and dragged me to the kicthen where everyone was having breakfast. "Good morning everyone. " everyone reply good morning. Kagome was done and wiped her face and looked at me "Julie we're going back to the feral Era today." I frowned I didn't want her to leave so soon but changed my face and smiled at her kagome eyes went hard " what makes you think am leaving you behind? We haven't seen each other in the longest and am sure the well will let you through. As a miko I have the powers to do so." My eyes went wide going to 500 years in the past . "Um kagome I. ...should I bring my things?" Kagome smiled if anyone scares me it will be my cousin she has that vibe were she would beat you up if you offended her luckily I never have been at the end of her punch like most. Inuyasha chuckle " hey jewels your family now if you can't bring your stuff your making us feel like bringin you home was a bad thing. " kagome slapped inuyasha shoulder playfully and kissed him Toga and Luna 'ewww' at the two. I laughed again feeling more and more like I belonged here. I looked up at tia higurashi she was human and still in her young 40s I walked up next to her and grabbed a cup of tea she handed me with my head down I said " Tia Higurashi thank you again for taking me in I love it here even when I was little. And if I may ask as a way to repay you for all your help I like to give you a gift am sure kagome will love it." Mrs. Higurashi loved the girl like her own she and kagome acted a lot like sister than cousins. " of course dear though you don't have to thank me it's what family's do love" I smiled at her and took my crescent moon necklace my tio Danny gave and coverEd it with my hands. " love is eternal bonds of faith is immortal I gift you the life of an immoral. " with a light blue light surrounding everyone it released an energy that is filled with love from one's father and ones uncle and ones lover. I smiled and handled my tia the necklace she looked at me with tears in her eyes "you can watch your grandkids have kids of there own now. You will always have your daugther without the fear of losing her to death. " I hugged my Tia and she hugged me back. Kagome was also in tears and joined the hug happy she no longer has to worry about her own mom passing. " Everyone gets cool gift bUT me "inuyasha grunted which made everyone laugh . " well than if everyone is ready let's go to the well " kagome said after she wiped her eyes and with a quick wave of my finger my bag was at my side.

I looked down the well and at my cousin " so I just jump down? " kagome laughed " oh please Julie you have done things like gift my mom immortality and my kids wind and fire and your scared of a lil jump?" I glared daggers at her and jumped down with my cousin laughter in my ears.


	4. Chapter 4

Blue light surrounded me when I jumped into the well and when they dissappeared I looked up to not see the roof of the shine but to the clear blue sky. I looked towards my side and saw vines I may be a witch and all but am still human and claimed out . The view took my breath away as a city girl I never seen so many trees. Kagome and the kids along with inuyasha jumped out of the well. Inuyasha stopped beside me.

" beatiful isn't it? Welcome to inuyasha's forest " inuyasha smiled holding Lunas hand I smiled in return when all of the sudden a green like whip came towards me with a quick move I pushed inuyasha and Luna away so they wouldn't get hurt and I bended a fire like whip back the attacker. I was gonna kill the fucker who dared to attack my family but kagome put herself in the middle. With her eyes hard looking at the person who attacked.

" Sesshomaru met MY cousin Julie she will be staying with us. " Sesshomaru glared at the miko how dare she protect the female when she attack his person when he wanted to protect his niece he didnt care of his half brother .

"Miko this female is your reative? " kagome nodded her head yes. I got fed up with all this and spoke to my cousin in Spanish

"Kagome tu sabes este hombre " I glared at said man drection kagome sighed

"Sí èl es èl hermano de mi esposo y tio Para mi hijos Perdónalo por favor. " Sesshomaru looked at inuyasha seeing if he knew what language they were talking about. Inuyasha just shrugged and looked confused as well. When the lil human walked up to him. She didn't fell bad like the humans here she smelt like apples and strawberries. She is a time traveler like kagome. She glared and said " please forgive me sesshomaru I am being forced to say sorry even when it was you that attacked. You jerk." Sesshomaru glared at the girl and had her pin to the tree by her neck .

"You dare insult this sesshomaru! ?" With her head still down sesshomaru thought he killed the poor girl wait poor he did not feel guilty about it...did he?

" I suggest you let me go before I burn or freeze you" the girl looked up at this sesshomaru her eyes took his breath away though he hid it well. Her eyes were changing from brown to blue than red like a flame. When sesshomaru tighten his grip the girl grunted and before he can block her attack she pushed him off and did a motion with her hands and like the wind was her friend had sesshomaru flying up I'm the air.

"I did warn him didn't I?" Inuyasha fell over laughing " actually you said burn or freeze him" kagome frowned at her mate and glared at me " Julie you have no idea what you have done! Sesshomaru is gonna be real pissed off when he gets back I have kids you know! "

I felt bad but in my defense he started it I looked at Toga and Luna. Toga looked like he just met a superhero and Luna looked scared. I sighed and told kagome "sesshomaru won't be back til sundown I can feel him heading this way take the kids and I'll talk to him when he gets here."

Kagome nodded and dragged inuyasha by the ear mumbling curse words with his kids shaking their heads at their father.

"Well all I have to do now is wait. The jerk started it. Though he's hot his temper is another matter." My eyes had a hard look and I say next to the tree waiting for the jerk face to show."

Already started a fight and it wasn't her that started it. Great.


	5. Chapter 5

Sesshomaru was pissed he was thrown in the air like some rag doll by a mere human girl. Sesshomaru eyes narrowed though human she may be her aura was a different matter. He remember how she atacked him like his poison whip she had one of fire. Her eyes a doe like brown her outfit was stranger than what kagome wore. Her pants was black with a shoes with black and white (all-stars ) her shit was also black. On her wrist however had a date written on it. But it wasn't just how she dressed that left sesshomaru confused it was the fact he felt guilty about hurting some one he didn't even know and his beast seemed to like the human. Once he landed on the ground gracefully like nothing had happened he ran back to the human wench she needed to be punished his beast chuckled

 **" you like her. She is powerful and her beauty us unmatched to that of kagome's our pups would be good looking."**

 _" hush you she will not bear this one's seed nor will I follow in my father's footsteps she will not be my mate"_

 **" mate? Will since you have thought about it I knew you did but hearing you say it is more amusing. Just imagine how she would look under us squirming with pleasure. "**

 _Sesshomaru_ blocked his beast back in his cage he will not mate a human. As he ran back to give the human a piece of his mind he can tell she was waiting for him. At this sesshomaru was glad he didn't need to make a scene in front of Luna he didn't really hate hanyous he just didn't like his brother the ltitle girl was cute and she looked up to him as well as her father. This girl however was near his niece and he didn't like it. One he felt like te girl was his and two he had thought her a treat. He will also ask her what language she had spoken even if he had to beat it outta of her.

When he got back sesshomaru saw the girl leaning against a tree with her arms folded and looked right at him . She was indeed beatiful when he tried to walk up to her to show her who is more stronger but didn't make it two steps til something shocked him

" well its about time you got here I put up a barrier around the whole well so you can't get in. Even if you still wouldn't get pass me enough to harm me you see I like my out fit and I would hate for it to get ruined.

Sesshomaru growled the girl was smart but still naive she looked at him with much dislike it almost hurt him.

"Woman I suggest you drooped the barrier before I'll be forced to and when I break it I won't be as nice "

Sesshomaru saw her eyes harden which turned him on but let go of the thought. He saw her hair flowing wildly but the wind wasn't strong from where he stood.

" I don't have to listen to you, just cause others do doesn't mean I will if you wished your questions to be answered your gonna have to be nice -oh spare me with your growls and your eyes I don't care if you turn into your demon form it doesn't scare me. Now if you give me your word I'll let down the barrier and answer your questions do we have a deal yes or no?"

Sesshomaru was shocked he didn't like how this girl talked but if he wanted answers he'll have to play her game. Sesshomaru nodded his head. With his mind made up he knew what he was going to do. He just has to wait for the perfect time.


	6. Chapter 6

I dropped the barrier and sesshomaru walked in slowing seeing if nothing was going to shock . When he felt that he wouldn't be shocked he looked at me and with a swift movement threw into the nearest tree . When I hit it I felt the back of my head and what I saw was the red on my finger he made me bleed. With an inu growl that impressed the demon lord but didn't show I glared at him

" you know when you give someone their word they keep it! Not throw them towards a tree and make them bleed you prick. That isn't very honorable!"

He didn't say anything but it looked like he was fighting to hold something back.

"Woman in order to give one's word they say I simply nodded which you have mistaken though what should I expect from a human. This sesshomaru never gave his word. Now I demand you answer my questions. "

"UP YOURS YOU ASSHOLE! Just cause you have the streagth to throw people around or some fancy lord -yea that's right I know who you are thanks to my cousin. You don't have to be such a spoiled brat cause they can't have their toy!"

Sesshomaru was beyond pissed his eyes were turnin red and he took a step towards which I took two steps back and before I can reacted he had me pinned into the grass his body on top of mine. Try as I did I couldn't get him off my hands couldn't even help so I couldn't use my bending or my magic . I screamed as he painfully bit my shoulder tears started to drop from eyes.

Kagome just finished explaining everything to Sango and miroku and shippo. Inuyasha was still laughing from how Julie threw sesshomaru in the air.

"A bender I have heard of such a thing but always thought it a fairytale" a very pregnant Sango said. Kagome look at Sango waiting for her to explain

" a bender is rare kagome to have one in your family is a blessing not only is she a witch a bender is far more feared than demon's one hasn't been heard of til now they were thought to be extinct. " Sango finished rubbing her round belly. Kagome smiled she was blessed in every shape and form. Her cousin acted more like a sister as well as Sango.

" kagome shouldn't we be with your cousin to make sure she won't get hurt? I understand your reasoning with leaving her to deal with sesshomaru but we can leave the kids here with my dear Sango it's almost their bed tin anyways. "

Kagome sighed and inuyasha laughed out loud

" I think Julie can Handle sesshomaru if you would have seen how he threw him in the air price less!"

Kagome whacked inuyasha head and she heard her daugther whimper she loved her uncle and hope he wasn't hurt.

"Luan baby don't be afraid of your Tia Julie she was only protecting you she didn't know that sesshomaru was your uncle and you shouldn't hold this against her. "

Toga who was quite just listening to everyone talk just shrugged

" hey sis if anything hope aunt Julie beats him up uncle sesshomaru has done nothing but make fun of dad cuz he's a half demon and if he thinks that of him than he sure as hell thinks that about us. "

" Toga! Watch your language. " kagome couldn't believe her son said said hell sure he hears it a lot from his father but he should know better to say. Luna pouted

" no he doesn't sesshomaru likes us Toga. Uncle sesshomaru is just being a bigger sibling don't older siblings tease and pick on each? "

Toga looked at his sister . And shook his head and went to his room and his sister followed and all that was heard was ' you don't have be such a meanie Toga ., am worried about our aunt something which you are not go to bed Luna !, no ! Luna really?! OW my ears stop it Luna . !

Kagome's eyebrows started to twitch she loved her kids like any mother but they fight they fight

"If you two don't stop your bickering I will come in there !'

They went quite and what they heard next made kagome jump up. They heard a scream and kagone knew who it was and told Sango to please watch the kids which she nodded. Mrikou inuyasha and kagome ran to the bone eater's well what they saw made kagome's blood boil sesshomaru was on top of Julie his face on her shoulder her face soaked with tears when she was about to break them up inuyasha and Mrikou held her back

" he marked her kags she is now sesshomaru's mate to be he did this out of spite if you interfere with his marking her he will be furious and I can't take him on even his beast is in Control."

Inuyasha glared at his brother Julie didn't deserve what was happening especially after all she has gone through. Kagome just watched as she couldn't help her cousin tears started to fall also. She was to be mated to someone who wouldn't give her happiness cause his heart was made of stone. Julie can't do anything she didn't know that demon's mate for life or she was being marked, her cousin is gonna be heartbroken


	7. Chapter 7

Sesshomaru didn't know why he marked the girl. His beast wanted no one else to have the girl even the thought of her with another made his blood boil. He sensed the others coming their way. Once sesshomaru was done marking her he licked his lips her blood tasted sweet he used his Slavia to heal bite where he had bit her. He noticed she had passed out . He almost panicked thinking he had taken to much blood but he heard her heart beat before kagome can get to them sesshomaru picked her up she was limp in his arms.

" if you want to be with your cousin kagome I suggest you come to the western lands at my castle she will be there."

Sesshomaru summoned his cloud and had just missed the attack the miko sent his way. He will ignore that for now he had a mating ritual to complete. He looked down again at the girl. Her face dried of tears. He could see her hair was a dark brown her skin slightly tan. He didn't regret marking her he knew deep down he had made a right choice. Sesshomaru reached his castle in just a few minutes. He walked fast to get to his bed chambers. When he did he layed the girl softly on the big navy blue bed. He pushed her hair away from her face. She turned but didn't wake. Sesshomaru would leave her to sleep when she awoke he will tell her that they need to finish the ritual he had a few hours to spare he could use this time to check on everything he missed when he was out. With that he left the girl to sleep.

I woke up with a major headache when I opened my eyes I sat up quickly. This room was not my own. The walls were a deep red color the bed I was on was navy it matched the room competently, I slowly got up and when I turned I felt a sharp pain through my shoulder my eyes went wide remembering what had happened who knows when. I ran to the mirror that was across the room and turned my head to show my neck . There it was a crescent moon was placed on my shoulder continuing to my neck bone. I had no idea what this was and I didn't want to . All I know was I have an asshole to kill . I grabbed the closest thing that I saw which was a brush and threw it at the mirror I hated how the thing looked on me if anything it made me look like some brand. Than the door slammed open revealing the one who did this to me. The first thing I did was knocked him down I moved the earth so that he can fall on his face. When he glared at me I didn't care I summoned my fire and was about to last out when he jumped on top of me.

" let me go sesshomaru! ! You have done more than enough! I swear to whatever God you believe in I will burn you alive! "

Sesshomaru growled and grabbed my chin and forced me to look at him. When he did he was fighting his beast.

" mate I suggest you listen to this sesshomaru he has much to say to you. You are now mine my mate and lady of the west you are to give this sesshomaru an heir and we have to complete the mating ritual or you will die from the pision of my fangs do you understand me?"

I looked at him with shook did he really believe that I will believe him like I was gonna give my vrginty to him. I do not love him but I knew no matter how much I fought he will take what he wants . I pushed against him only for his hold to tighten. I than kneed him in the stomach and he fell fast enough for me to stand . He looked at with amusement.

" if you want to play this game mate I will happily do so. I can just take you here and now. Or you can come to your senses and make love to me. Don't you want to live.? Have kids of your own? Even if you lived to past the poison that flows through your viens as we speak I would not allow you to have anyone but this sesshomaru ."

I gasped no this can't be happening ! He's taking everything from me he didn't give me a choice or to even get to know him and him me. He only just meet me!? Tears started falling and he wrapped his arms around me kissing my forehead I didn't fight him I was to busy crying my life away. When I felt him lower his hand over my sensitive area I didn't stop him. I wanted to fight but something told me not to I was powerless. His fingers pinched my pussy. I gasped though it hurt it felt good. I pushed him away than.

" no! You don't even know me yet you want to be with me?! You don't know my likes or dislikes. You don't even love me!"

Tears started to fall again and he moved closer to me but growled when I stepped away from him. He licked his fingers that touched my girl area. The jerk smirked when he saw my expression

"Mate do I haven't known you long inu demon's mate for life. I feel a connection with you and if you don't love me you will in time.

with that he picked me up and threw me on the bed and ripped my clothes my whole body bare for him to see.

" I will hate you forever what your doing is rape. "

My words went unheard as he stated to suck my breast. His hand down on my pussy rubbing my clit I wouldn't more I told myself . But when he moved to my neck he wispered ' this will hurt love' and sesshomaru put his cock deep inside me I screamed he was big tears stared falling as pounded me relentlessly he than moved his mouth to my neck and sucked the mark giving me a hickey as he fucked me. I couldn't help but moan it hurt but felt so good. It went on for what felt like hours and when he pulled out he grabbed my face and kissed me on the mouth my tears had dried and he also kissed my eyes

" rest now mate your cousin shall be here in mid morning "

Sesshomaru pulled me to him as if I was a teddy bear . I hated him. He took something dear of mine and didn't seem to care. I couldn't fight my eyelids anymore he left me woren out. I fell asleep next to the demon lord.

The morning light reached my eyes and I rubbed them I heard a grunt that made me jump. Sesshomaru was still naked and I blushed. I shook his shoulder wanting to be free to shower since he didn't let me after he had his way with me.

"Sesshomaru get up I want to bath before my cousin gets here. "

Sesshomaru opened his eyes and stared at me his stare was making me uncomfortable. I forgot I was naked and saw his cock begin to harden and I quickly covered myself which he chuckled

" it's not like I haven't seen anything love. The hot springs is behind you I will you to your bath am afraid if I look at your naked form kagome will have to wait. "

I ignored him and went to the hot springs everything hurt. I scrubbed as if trying to erase what was done to me so hard that I drew blood. Which caused sesshomaru to run in. He saw what I was doing and almost thought I saw a bit of guilt in his eyes but changed it so I thought I imagined it.

" Mate I will help you bath. Seeing as your making yourself bleed."

Sesshomaru was gental when he bathe me I didn't speak and didn't move. He washed my hair and all my parts. When he was done he grabbed a towel "come." I did what he asked simply cause I don't have the energy to fight with him. He brushed my hair and looked at me in the mirror

" you should smile. Your beatiful and I won't have a depressing mate. "

I glared at him. " easy for you to say you took everything from me sesshomaru everything! How you expect me to smile when all I felt was pain when I met you!"

Sesshomaru looked a bit hurt but I didn't care. He hurt me badly .

"I can dress myself." Sesshomaru didn't say anything but said kagome will be here and that he will bring her to our room.

I used my magic to put my shirt on a grey tee with an eye that was bleeding tears. Yea I am emo so what. With grey and red stripes longsleves and black jeans with my black boots. I sat on my bed waiting for kagome when the bed room door softly opened "Julie? " I looked up and saw kagome

" kagome? Kagome!" I jumped up from the bed and ran to my cousin crying as she held me. Inuyasha was outside with sesshomaru

"You know sesshomaru there's something you need to know about your mate"

Sesshomaru glared at his half brother the nerve of him

"Half breed I don't need your advice. My mate will be fine."

Inuyasha sighed and told hI'm everything. Sesshomaru couldn't believe that one's family will do all that how she was treated was uncalled for. His beast decided to speak.

 **" you treated her almost the same you have hurt her greatly."**

Sesshomaru didn't even agrue.

He heard his mate conversation

"Kagome I don't love him" kagome sighed when she spoke next left him quite . "Julie maybe not now but soon maybe your feelings might change no?"

I looked at her with sad eyes I highly doubt it. If anything I will find a way to free myself even if it means death.


	8. Chapter 8

Once kagome calmed Julie down she had knocked out. As quitely as I can I got up careful as to not wake her. Once she stepped out sesshomaru was right in front of her she nearly jumped out of her skin!

" Jesus sesshomaru why not scare me half to death!"

Sesshomaru just looked at her like he wanted to ask her sone thing but i had to do one thing before he spoke . I used my miko powers to flow in my hands and slapped the hell outta sesshomaru. I had left a red mark with my hand print on it I glared daggers at him.

" that was for my cousin now I see you have something to ask me ask away. "

Sesshomaru didn't even glare or growled he was upset about something and he looked me right in the eyes and asked something I never thought the demon lord to ask.

" miko I seek assistance from you ...please.'"

Kagome looked at sesshomaru with wide eyes sesshomaru the killing perfection just asked for help. And I know why he wanted my help. Julie he didn't want her to hate if I can make my cousin happy she will do it try anyways if sesshomaru and Julie have one thing in common it's that there both stubborn.

"Look sesshomaru Julie has been though a lot in a few years. If you want to win her heart I would go books and music or musical instruments. Julie has a beautiful voice and loves to sing. I can't help you with anything else we have been apart for much to long. "

Sesshomaru nodded deep in thought

"Miko what's the date on her wrist means? "

Kagome wasn't sure she should tell it is by the way a date she didn't want to remember her cousin took it had bit seeing as Julie won't tell I had to or he'll just keep asking and Julie doesn't need To be bother about it

" the date on her arm is the day her unborn brother died. She blames herself she believes if she was at home with my aunt madelin the baby wouldn't have died. Her mother wasn't well she was depressed after the family said they no longer wanted her and my cousin Julie stayed at a friends when she got a call from a doctor saying her mother tried to overdose she didn't though but it was enough to miscarriage the baby. I suggest you don't talk about it with her her mom died not that longer ago am the only family she has left and she will defend it as I will defend her like I do my kids hurt more or damage her to the point of no return I swear on the kamis sesshomaru I will have your head on a spike outside your own gates."

Sesshomaru glared not a kagome but the fact one can do that to a family member sure he tried to kill his brother but he never did he was trainin him to become stronger he didn't need to know but he sone what cared for his brother and would protect him and his family. Sesshomaru nodded at kagome and went inside to see his mate sleeping. He didn't want her to hate him he wanted her to love. Sesshomaru went to lay next her and he pulled his mate to him. Shocking him she clinged to him like a will surprise her in the morning right now he wanted to spend time with his mate even though she was asleep


	9. Chapter 9

I woke up to a soft shaking as though some one is trying to wake me up I groaned and opened my eyes. The person that woke me up was a demon woman you can tell by her light green eyes and her long nails she was very pretty.

"My lady my lord said to get you ready for the day and show you around the castle."

At first I was confused than I remembered I told myself not to cry anymore I wasn't ready for anything like this I don't like being called lady it was just weird I looked at the girl and smiled warmly which seemed to make her tense was she scared?

" please call me Julie lady just doesn't sound right to me may I ask your name it would be nice to have one friend here" The girl eyes went wide shocked.

"You wish to be friends with me? Someone as low in rank as me? I am just your handmaiden my lady."

I got annoyed with her not cause of what she said but to let her self think she was a no body. I looked at her and sighed " look just because you're low in rank or what ever I don't care human or demon you still have feelings and though lady I may be I didn't want it nor did I ask for it I don't care about me being higher than you I know what it's like to work for some one like sesshomaru I wished to be friends and you didn't give me your name."

The woman looked at her lady feeling so much happiness she never had a friend and one being a royal and all she knew she and her would be great friends.

" My name is Mai my-Julie and am happy to be your friend and if I may say lord sesshomaru isn't that bad of a lord to serve he keeps his lands well even the human villages. " Mai smiled at me. I smiled back feeling a bit more at ease I stood up from the bed and stretched. I told Mai to wait for me outside to get dressed I told her I didn't need anyone to help dress. Mai didn't say anything but stopped at the door and looked over her shoulder " my lord wants you to wear the kimono he laid out on the futon there" Mai nodded her head toward a small bench with pillows on it. Annoyed once more I said through clenched teeth " he is telling me what to wear now. ?!" Mai took this as her cue to leave she hope she will wear that kimono or her lord wasn't going to be very happy. She frowned knowing what her new found friend was going to do.

I looked at the kimono though as nice as it looked it looked like his! It was white and had the red Sakura flowers on the shoulder. I glared at it and left it on the futon. I went to my shoulder bag. Happy he didn't take it I used my magic to get the clothes I wanted I will not let some man tell what to wear. I got my black sweater since it was cold outside last I remember along with my skinny jeans and my black shoes. I walked out and saw Mai with her eyes wide I smiled at her and she just shook her head and we walked down the long hallway . Everything was nicely decorated to the nice creamy walls to the paintings and carpet. One room however caught my attention I stopped walkin and Mai stepped besides me " Mai what is this room?"

Mai looked where her lady pointed. Mai smiled she was pointin at the huge library one of which her lord has place just for her

"That is the new library miss Julie seems our Lord placed it there for you. "

I looked at Mai with unbelieving eyes sesshomaru put a library here for me? No this can't be the sesshomaru we're talking about. ...maybe he does have a nice bone in his body

" who are you and what are you doing near my mates bed chambers? " a female demon with a dark red kimono and black hair and grey eyes all but growled and looked at me with a look of disgust. I looked at Mai and judging by her face she didn't like this woman I glared at her

" Mai who is this woman?" Mai looked at the woman before turning to me. "My lady this _was_ lord sesshomaru intended. The lady Aika heir to the southern throne "

I was shocked that I didn't correct Mai on her calling me lady and looked at this woman once more why do I feel like I've been punched in the gut?


	10. Chapter 10

Aika glared at Mai with a look of disgust " you servent what do you mean by was? I am betrothed to the handsome lord sesshomaru know your place dirt. " Aika moved to slap Mai and I pushed Mai behind me and caught aika's hand before she can land her hand Mai. I glared at the woman.

" you are mistaken am afraid my handmaiden here was telling you that your no longer set to be lady of the west seeing how I am mated to lord sesshomaru and if you dare lay a hand on my friend here I promise you you'll regret it." With that I threw her hand and pushed her away from us. I was about to kick the crap outta her when a strong voice stopped me.

" mate what is going on here and why are you here aika." Sesshomaru never took his eyes on me he was not happy how I didn't dress the way he wanted me to and showed it in his eyes. Aika smiled oh so sweetly and swayed her hips and pushed her chest to sesshomaru. Which made me want to rip her head from her body. Aika pouted and pushed herself more to sesshomaru I was about to interfere when Mia held me back and shook her and nodded towards sesshomaru who's eyes were starting to bleed red

"Sessy these foolish girls are mistreating me your mate you should punish the the servent girl as she spoke lies saying you mated a lowly human " Aika continued to wobble her lip faking being hurt I growed lowly. Sesshomaru had enough and pushed aika back with aika eyes go wide than glared at sesshomaru

" You will not touch this sesshomaru and Mia was telling no lies I have mated Julie and your the fool if you don't feel her power your lucky she didn't take your life and I don't like how you called my mate a fool. Your no longer to be mated with this sesshomaru it was a deal that if I didn't find a mate by three moons the council demands I mate you seeing how I already mated your no longer needed send my regards to your father."

Aika was pissed her whole body shaking with rage her eyes landed on me which made me smirk. Aika gave a scream and luge towards her nails out to rip me to sheds. Sesshomaru pushed aika back but couldn't stop me from bending and the earth pushed up against her like a small jail cell she trashed against the rock that was holding her. My eyes were red as a flame and I walked towards aika my hands glowing a soft black.

"Your attempt to end my life was useless. I would kill you right here " before I can land the killing blow sesshomaru grabbed me from behind in a death like grip.

"Mate release her now. Her time isn't now do as I say or later tonight you'll regret it. "

I tense at his words which only made me smrik I freed myself from his grasp and released the bitch once on the group she glared at all three of us " you will regret this sesshomaru my father will call war on your lands and I will have your head as a decorative object in my room" with that she left in her rage and dissappeared from sight

I turned to sesshomaru who had a bored expression on his face " you were supposed to mate her! !? Was I used to get rid of her!? You fuckin asshole! You didn't care to tell me?!"

Sesshomaru growled and looked at Mia who nodded and left the two knowing that the whole castle will hear their fight. Than turned to me.

"You will not raise your voice at this sesshomaru I am your lord and mate you will respect me. And for the aika I don't have to tell you of this one's affairs. She happened before I met you. "

I snapped and fire slapped him which left a burn mark on his cheek that heal right away.

" as your mate that you made me I have every right to! I don't care how long ago this was! I don't want to be mated to someone who can't keep his dick in his pants and bed hops from bed to bed! "

Sesshomaru eyes were red and roughly grabbed me by the shoulder his nails seeping into my skin I told my self not to cry and met his eyes just as harsh as his did mine.

" this sesshomaru is never unfaithful to his mate and say so again I will make sure you will not walk right for a week I am your mate I will not harm you but I will desapline you for disobeying me" Sesshomaru was pissed and dropped me to the floor I held my shoulders that stared to bleed. I looked down my bangs hiding my face.

"I am not a child sesshomaru am a human being I bleed and I cried but not let that mistake you as weakness you forget something respect is earned not given. I will not be used the way your using me...I hate you as long as I live."

I got up and ran back to the room he called ours and made sure he couldn't get in til I said he could. I couldn't help it tears started to fall as I cleaned my wounds he had left on my shoulders. I looked at my bag and sighed a lil song could help me relax and calm down chatening a few words into bag I pulled out my guitar it was dark red as blood and played beatifully.

Sesshomaru stood there for a minute he had hurt her again **"fool your gonna lose her!"** Sesshomaru beast was right he didn't want to lose her though he known her for a short time he has come to love her . He walked towards their room and he couldn't open it he growled but stopped at a tuning of an instrument he sat on floor with his back pressed on the door and listened


	11. Chapter 11

Song name : the autumn effect

Artist : 10 years. I don't not own inuyasha.

* * *

as I tuned my guitar I was deep in thought I knew sesshomaru was leaning on the door the spell I put on the door wouldn't allow him in til I said he could. I sighed I may have feelings for the demon lord. I frowned why me of all people. As my guitar was tuned I played my favorite song.

Casting a cool breeze

Supplied by the Autumn

Question where it went wrong

Climbing Jacob's ladder

Climbing Jacob's ladder

Kindly could you re-evaluate

Autumn's animated growth

Autumn indicates the death of beauty as we know

Autumn indicates the death of beauty as we know

Keep on fighting one died from burning at his throat

Autumn swiftly stole the breath of body, mind and soul

Try and come to willingly embrace

Kharma's kiss of withering decay

Death feeds, Hell breeds

Subside in the Autumn

Autumn indicates the death of beauty as we know

Autumn indicates the death of beauty as we know

Keep on fighting one died from burning at his throat

Autumn swiftly stole the breath of body, mind and-

Silent beauty

No one cares

Silent ending

No one is there

I put down my guitar and stared at nothing I heard a a loud shrinking voice that even hurt my ears. I glared at the door. It was night now to my surprise" Lord sesshomaru lord sesshomaru! It is I your loyal servent jarken I bring urgent news it seems lady aika has destroyed a couple of human villages along with one demon village miles from here but still in the westren landsWhat do we do my lord?!" I heard sesshomaru growl and told jarken to wait for him at the front gate he than spoke through the lock door. " Julie mate when I come back this door better be open. ...and you play beautifully as well as sing. I will see you soon love I will send for Mai. "

I didn't say anything which earned me a sigh I sat on the bed my emotions on high I hate when I got like this my thoughts tend to go dark when times like this and my mother or kagome was always there ...I wonder if she and the kids were alright she did say was going to be back. I wonder how a guy like sesshomaru would like me I was broken I had scars from cutting myself and had issues that no one can heal. I started sobbing than I don't want to live like this anymore. A soft knock was heard on the other side of the door.

" miss Julie lord sesshomaru sent me to take care of you may I please come inside my lady? " Mai asked I sighed and walked towards the door and waved my hand over my spell barrier and let Mai inside. Her eyes showed saddess for her friend as she can tell I was crying I smiled the best I could.

"Mai i don't mean to be rude but I think I just need some time alone if I may also ask when will my cousin be here?" Mai looked a bit hurt she wanted to comfort me as a friend should but understood why she didn't want to .

"Miss Julie your not being rude or have to ask any thing your my lady . As for your cousin she will be arriving the next month as she her mate and the children will be living here from now on as well as the monk and demon slayer. Lord sesshomaru had made the agreements. If I may so my lady forgive my lord he doesn't mean any ill will though it doesn't seem like that to you he does love you good night my lady"

I watched Mai leave I know she wanted to stay but I just wanted to be alone I went towards my bag and got what I needed to get ready for bed. I got my black with white skulls fluffy pj's bottoms and a long sleeve black shirt and went to bathe.

As I sat in the warm water I thought of all that happened tears started to form I hated that feelings were beginning to form for sesshomaru even after all he did I looked at the date on my wrist 02/12/99. I was going to be two years older. My mom wasn't herself thanks to my family than I lost my mother. I looked at my wrist and with my finger I used my magic to carve out the date of the death of my brother I didn't know what came over me but I couldn't stop by now my arm was a red with blood. I heard someone walk in the room eyes wide I masked my scent hoping that sesshomaru didn't catch the smell of blood and washed my face I got dressed and walked out to come nose to nose with sesshomaru.


	12. Chapter 12

" Sesshomaru?! You scared me. " I looked at said person he only stared at me his stare was making me uncomfortable again and I stepped to the side but he caught my wrist. " Sesshomaru don't! " Sesshomaru growled and pulled my sleeve down and looked at my still bleeding arm. His eyes red and his voice was a mixture of his and his beast his grip tighten just a bit

 **"what did you do?! Why did you harm yourself?! Is my love not enough for you do you really wish to rid of yourself of me that you will do such a thing.** "

I flinched at his words his voice frightening me I looked at his red eyes I didn't say anything just looked am lost for words. Sesshomaru glared and picked me up bride style and sat down with me on his lap. He grabbed my wrist and started licking it which I think was healing my cut. Sesshomaru moaned when he tasted my blood but pulled back and looked in my eyes his eyes still red I couldn't help myself I kissed him on the lips which he deepend. I pulled back for much needed air and looked down

" am sorry I didn't mean to ... you for healing my wounds." Sesshomaru sighed and pulled my chin up so I can look at him and his eyes were a slight pink " love I apologize for how things became the way they did I know what happened between you and your family I don't want you to hate me Julie I know I took something dear to you but I don't regret it your mine and I will not lose you as for aika I should have told you about her but seeing as how she told her father lord sora that I've mated another war has been declared on my lands the council will be here in two nights time to see you please love I have to ask you to listen for this one for your safety ."

I was shocked the council wanted to meet me? I didn't know much about the council or what they wanted. But I nodded my head and sighed I snuggled into sesshomaru more which surprised him at first but got comfy as well he started to stroke my hair and I know he said he loved me so what I said caused him to kiss me passionately

"Sesshomaru. I...I love you I realized you loved me when you said it eailer " Sesshomaru kissed me again and hugged me tightly I smiled feeling safe and loved from a person who I known for a short while and can't wait to know more as our life together was now beginning . I looked up at him. "We're the villagers okay?" Sesshomaru glared not at me but you can tell he wasn't happy.

"No aika destroyed all the villagers though a child manged to surrive she is recovering now once she is well she will be put up for adoption though am sure no will seeing as the child is human"

I narrowed my eyes I got up from sesshomaru who raised an eyebrow at me I put my sweater on and walked out seeing Mai walk by she looked up at and smiled warmly. "Mai please take me to the lil surriver from the village " Sesshomaru walked next to me while Mai walked to the hospital wing. She nodded at me and mouthed she was happy I was feeling better I smiled warmly at her and walked towards the small child who layed on the bed. I pushed back her hair so young and left alone I felt bad for the girl she was just a baby though she looked seven she was still a baby. I looked at sesshomaru. "Please sesshomaru we can adopt her she's so young and she needs patents seeing as her parents had passed "

Sesshomaru looked at me and sighed he knew I wasn't going to let the subject go. " once the child has awaken we will ask her we want her to have a choice don't we?" I smiled at sesshomaru and kissed him and the little girl with the checker kimono woke up

I smiled at her warmly "hello sweetie my name is Julie what's yours?"

The lil girl like this woman she was warm and she didn't feel like she will hurt her with a sad smile she looked up the woman "rin's name is Rin."


	13. Chapter 13

"Rin that's a very pretty name , how old are rin" I smiled at her the lil girl was still confused though she felt safe she still didn't know where she was. Rin looked up at me. " miss Julie I wish to know where i am please. " I blinked I forgot she was knocked out when she got here I smiled at rin again " your still in the west and your in Lord sesshomaru's castle rin sweetie I know you suffered a great loss but I hope you give much thought as I ask you a question. Would you like to stay here with me and lord sesshomaru I swear no more harm will come to but first another question do you have any one who you know that will want you with them if so you can be with them the choice is yours. " Rin started tearing and hugged me I hug her back knowing the comfort she needed I kissed her head " rin has no one evil lady killed all of rins family and friends my mommy and daddy gone I love you to take me in miss Julie please be my new mommy." I hugged her tightly and gave a silent promise that Anika will die for what she has done to such a sweet girl.

Sesshomaru stayed quite the whole conversation her mate and the child had **" she Wil be a great mother to our pups"** his beast said Sesshomaru agreed he was happy the girl loved him he looked at the little girl she was cute and talked the way he did he waliked up to the girls and went eye level to the lil one whI looked a him with much couristy " this sesshomaru will treat you like his own young one " rin smiled and hugged him sesshomaru tensed he wasn't used to such affection but hugged the child none the less. He made rin his adoptive daugther she now held the house of the moon on her right she wasn't the heir though but she was indeed a princess. Sesshomaru told Mai to set a room for rinwhere the heirs aND children that him and Julie will have. His mate bathed her she wouldn't let the girl alone knowing she only felt safe with her and sesshomaru she trusted the them from the beginning and sesshomaru was proud and as his mate laid the rin down to bed she asked. " mama rin's old mommy used to read to rin before I please have a story?" His mate smiled and laid down next to the child.

" well rin I don't want you to forget what you and your mom did how about I sing to you instead? That way as your new mother we have a thing is our own and you have something to remember from your mother? " rin smile and nodded her head and looked at me. " daddy always sat with me today please new daddy come lay down with us? " Sesshomaru was shocked he has be called daddy and found out he liked it very much he laid down with the two females that were his. Julie smiled at me her eyes filed with love and happiness.

I couldn't help but smile I already have a family and I loved them I looked at rin. " Rin what would you like me to sing for you? " her lips pouted and thought hard. " can we do a tribute mama to my old family I never said good bye and I wish this song to be for them. My old mama said I had my grandfather eyes and he died when the evil lady attacked." I looked at her and smiled. " I think I know what to sing for you ready baby girl? " rin nodded and snuggled to her new parents tears in her eyes my song was depressing but she needed to grieve and I Will cry with my new daugther

"Mussing through memories losing my grip in the grey

numbing the senses I feel you slipping away

fighting to hold on clinging to just one more day

love turns to ashes with all that I wish I could say

I'd die to be where you are

I 's tried to be where you are

Every night I dream your still here the ghost by my side

so perfectly clear when I awake you'll dissappear

back to the shadows with all I hold dear

with all I hold dear

I dream your still here

I dream your still here

hidden companion phantom be still in my heart

make me a promise that time won't erase us that we were not loss from the start

I'd die to be where you are

I 's tried to be where you are

Every night I dream your still here the ghost by my side

so perfectly clear when I awake you'll dissappear

back to the shadows with all I hold dear

with all I hold dear

I dream your still here

I dream your still here

Ever slightly out of reach I dream your sill here

but it breaks so easily I try to protect you

I can't let you fade

I feel you slipping away I feel you slipping away

I'd die to be where you are

I 's tried to be where you are

Every night I dream your still here the ghost by my side

so perfectly clear when I awake you'll dissappear

back to the shadows with all I hold dear

with all I hold dear

I dream your still here

I dream your still here

I looked down at rin my eyes tear soaked as well as hers but was fast asleep I sang for us both we both lost a mother recently sesshomaru looked at me and kissed me which I returned there we laid all three us and didn't leave we stayed with each other as we are now a family of our own and will make things different than how either adult was rasied. Both I and sesshomaru vowed to be different than their parents and how they did certain things their children will be loved adoptive or not and with that they fell asleep with their new daugther between them. I will worry about the rest in the morning was my last thought

A/N the song is called " still here" by digital daggers. And I sadly don't own inuyasha if I did that will be like super cool hahahaha hope all you readers have a lovely day or night. :)


	14. Chapter 14

Two days have passed and it was time I had to meet the council like sesshomaru said. My self as well as rin who has been loving her new family stood proud next to her new mother and father. Sesshomaru told me that we were to greet the incoming lords and ladies. Sesshomaru stood next me his eyes never leaving the carriage that pulled up. As it came into a stop a handsome demon who looked like a Wolf demon stepped out and reached to grab his mates hand out came a beatiful woman with red hair and green eyes. They walked up to sesshomaru and bowed

" Sesshomaru I only came seeing how am the lord of the east. ...hey where's dog breath and kagome and the kids?" My eyes widen at the the name of my cousin and I put my hand on sesshomaru shoulder and looked at the man. " um, hello lord or ..Yea how do you know my cousin?" The man turned to me and blinked twice " wow you look just like kagome oh my bad where are my manners you must be sesshomaru's mate am koga lord of the eastern lands and my mate Ayame. Your my kagome's cousin how is that? "

I smiled warmly " it's nice to meet you lord koga and lady Ayame and kagome just brought me here a few days ago she must not have told you about me but she and I are like sisters."

Ayame smiled at me she liked this woman she has kagomes same warm and kind vibes. " My lady may ask if kagome will here seems like we have so much to catch up on" I smiled warmly at Ayame before I can answer sesshomaru beat me to it. " My half brother will here soon I got word that he is headed this way as well as lady kagome and my nephew and niece. Please come in rin say hello." Rin walked up to koga and Ayame and smiled warmly at them " Hello rins name is rin! Welcome to our home!" Ayame squealed and picked up rin. " oh my goodness your are so kawii!" I smiled at them everyone in the castle accepted me and rin and am glad that this lord and lady love my daugther despite that she's human as well as I.

" who knew that the ice prince will have a human mate and adopt a human child ." Koga said amd looked a sesshomaru who glared at him. " come the other lords shall be here in days time. I will show you to your rooms and call you when dinner is served. Inuyasha and his mate shall be here soon and we will have time to talk than. " Sesshomaru walked off and koga and Ayame followed with me and rin following behind.

Rin tugged my sleeve " mama will your cousin and her mate treat me as lady Ayame and lord koga they are nice to rin" I smiled at my daugther " of course my lil sunflower kagome and inuyasha as well as your cousin will love you like your own" rin smiled and hugged me and we continued to show the lord and lady to their rooms and wait for my cousin to arrive.


End file.
